Media Access Control (MAC) Security (MACsec), defined in the IEEE 802.1AE standard, is a connectionless secure communication protocol that was initially defined for point-to-point security between two devices. Over time, usage of MACsec has been extended to provide end-to-end encryption across a third party network using tunnels, bridges, and labels.
Virtual extensible local area network (VxLAN) provides a layer-2 overlay over a layer-3 network. It relies on use of MAC Address-In-User Datagram Protocol (MAC-in-UDP) encapsulation to provide a means to extend layer-2 segments across an interconnected data center network.
Multi-site datacenters that provide data center interconnect solutions can be used to apply native VxLAN or iVxLAN encapsulation and to create an IP tunnel over a network between datacenters.